


It's a Little Bit Wet Out

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Rain, idk just cute, nice panties kuroko, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP ending up at one of their houses and they plan to just be like “hey, I left this here can I grab it?” but it starts flooding before they can leave so they’re stuck inside and they’re just like “ah, screw it” so they just watch movies and eat popcorn and cuddle on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Little Bit Wet Out

Kuroko walks up to Aomine's apartment door, knocking on it and waiting patiently. After a few seconds it opens, Aomine grinning at the sight of the shorter male.

"Tetsu, what're you doin' here?" He drawls, scratching his stomach—he isn't in a shirt, it seems. He's only wear a pair of grey joggers. Kuroko examines him quickly.

"I forgot my hoodie and my book here the last time I was over." He explains, and pulls his jacket tighter around his body: it started raining on his way over, and it just keeps getting worse. Aomine notices this and nods, pulling Kuroko inside.

The taller of the two leans against the closed door and watches as Kuroko takes his shoes off and says, "sorry for the intrusion." He walks into the small livingroom space. "I think I left them in your bedroom." He turns to look at Aomine.

"Yeah. I have them in there." Aomine says, walking over with him. He kicks open his door and nudges some dirty clothes on the floor aside. Kuroko grabs his book from Aomine's nightstand and glances around for his hoodie.

"Aomine-kun, where is my hoodie?" He asks, starting to look through Aomine's hamper.

"It's not on my bed? I thought that's where I saw it last..." He mutters and starts looking around his bed. He finds it underneath one of his pillows and blushes at the awkward placement. "Tetsu, I found it."

Kuroko looks over and smiles. "Ah. Thank you, Aomine-kun." He walks over and grabs it. They walk back to the front door. Kuroko puts his shoes back on and says goodbye to Aomine, and walks out the door. Aomine flops down onto the couch, shoving his hand in his pants (just a random thing he always does. Like when a girl rests her hands in her bra kinda thing).

There's a knock on the door. Aomine furrows his eyebrows and gets up, opening the door to a soaking wet Kuroko.

"The street is flooded. Is it alright if I stay the night, or at least until it stops?" Kuroko asks, looking up at Aomine with a slight pout.

"Of course it's fine! Tetsu, you know I'm always glad to have you over." Aomine smirks. Whether he is implying something not-so-innocent or not, Kuroko doesn't know. He walks inside, taking his shoes off, along with his soaking wet jacket.

"Could I have a change of clothes? Mine are wet." He asks.

"Yeah, I'll getcha somethin'." Aomine says, sauntering off to his room. He grabs one of his clean shirts. None of his pants will fit Tetsu.. Guess he'll just have to stay in his underwear. Aomine walks back into the hallway and hands Kuroko the shirt.

"I don't have pants that could fit you.. So an oversized shirt is the best I got for ya, babe." Aomine jokes. Kuroko blushes as Aomine ruffles his hair and walks to the livingroom. Kuroko goes into the bathroom and changes, hanging his own clothes up on the side of the shower. Why did he have to choose to wear briefs today.......

He walks out of the bathroom, blushing and holding the shirt up on his shoulders. It keeps slipping over his shoulder. He also tries to cover his crotch, tugging the bottom of the shirt down as he walks into the livingroom.

Aomine looks over and raises his eyebrows. He clears his throat and gives Kuroko a once-over and smirks. "Nice panties."

Kuroko throws the nearest pillow at Aomine's face and grabs the blanket at the end of the couch, sitting down next to Aomine, who grabs the blanket and pulls it over himself as well.

"Well, Tetsu, what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" Aomine asks, setting a bag of chips in his lap, which Kuroko helps himself to.

"Horror. Like always."

Aomine chuckles. "I wonder if there are any good ones left that we haven't already seen at this point."

Kuroko shrugs. "That one looks good." Aomine selects it and stretches, draping one arm across Kuroko's shoulders and setting the remote down with the other. He pulls the smaller boy closer to him. Kuroko sighs and rests his head against Aomine's chest. He looks up at him. Aomine looks down at Kuroko and smiles. He leans down and kisses him, slow and lazy. Kuroko closes his eyes and enjoys it, the opening credits playing in the background.

He doesn't really know what he an Aomine are, but they cuddle and kiss and sometimes do some things that normal friends don't usually do together. They never really talk about it; it's just normal for them. They pull apart and settle down, getting comfortable, their arms around eachother as the movie starts.


End file.
